


It isn't easy to let go

by Snowsmeraldo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Azure Moon Setting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yuri has to call Byleth cute every 2sec, no beta we die like Glenn, some canon-divergent elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsmeraldo/pseuds/Snowsmeraldo
Summary: A proposal. Two boys desiring nothing more than to live in each other arms—forever.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	It isn't easy to let go

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a yurileth fic since Yuri just casually called Byleth cute, and I can't think about anything else ever since.
> 
> Obviously it has cindered shadows and all Yuri supports spoilers.
> 
> Also I'm not a native english speaker but I try my best.

_1 week after the war_

After the festivities to celebrate the end of the War took place at Garreg Mach Monastery, Yuri asked him to come in the Goddess Tower. At that time, he didn't understand why he was anticipating their conversation. Such an isolated place while everyone else was partying. Was he going to reveal his true name to him ? It has to be the reason for asking Byleth to meet with him in that quiet tower, closed to prying eyes. But even so, he felt like Yuri was about to share a deeper part of his soul, something even more meaningful than his name.

Byleth didn't like to talk about himself, or rather he didn't know how to.

Appearing bare—exposing ourself to someone else... That must be scary.

His experience as a professor learned him that much. Each of his students confessed sometime their past, sometime their doubts, sometime their ambitions. He has learned to know them, to understand them, to share pain with them, to support them. He has never gotten a better understanding of the world than when he was at Garred Mach. Being a professor meant so much more than teaching military skills. He somewhat grasped the meaning of being human.

The only time he was ever happy was when his father ruffled his hair after a battle. And as a professor he caught himself expressing joy when his students were progressing, but also when he had successfully helped them. When his students were angry and shut themself down, he was scared. He was scared to lose them. If their bonds ever ceased to exist and just—disappeared, he... He didn't want all of this to change. In battles he always managed to stay calm because his skills never betrays him. He has a complete trust in his students too.

But that day, in the holy tomb.

He realised how much _he didn't want any of this to change_.

But it did change.

After he woke up of his mysterious slumber, he had found a violent world, where people who once knew and liked each other clashed to death.

* * *

"Well... here we go, then. I want you to take this. Consider it my token of thanks—a repayment for all you've done for me—if that makes you smile." Yuri said as he handed him a silver ring with at its core what seems like an emerald.

When Byleth asked him why Yuri would even consider proposing to him, why him, he answered "I feel like, together, that dream could be made a reality." Byleth admired him. That shadow prince. Not born a noble but nonetheless noble at heart. He who values life, refuses death, wants to save the common people, to create a world a little better where people don't suffer from poverty as he did. And yet he wants to dedicate his truest self to Byleth.

He who wished for his _actions_ to influence people lives, now yearns for his name—his _self —_ to find its way into Byleth's heart.

"My life is valuable in the eyes of so many underground people, but now I want it to be the most treasured by you and only you." Yuri whispered to Byleth's ears after he said his true name. Byleth laughed, his chest warm. That pretty guy was so wary of him at first. He thought Byleth had ulterior motives. When Yuri had said that, Byleth felt hearbroken. What did Yuri lived through to be so caucious and mistrusful ? At that time it was obviously not the right moment to ask him.

Then there was that time when Yuri finally shared his dream—to save anyone who needs it, to make the world a better place by his small actions—Byleth understood how behind his confident lord of the underground persona, he could be slighty flustered when Byleth genuinely said Yuri's dream was admirable. Yuri is not vainglorious. He's a humble leader unlike most nobles.

Compliment him about his skills he'll tell you to go on, but praise how honorable he is and he'll remind you that he's a murderous shadow. He's got ennemies after all. He has to be intimidating to not let wicked people take advantage of him or harm his people.

"At least I can make you smile. Is my proposal that funny ?" Yuri looked at him with a loving gaze, the sunset sailing in the distance. "You really trust me." Byleth tells him with his most tender tone. And happy, he was. Despite the blood the war drench on Fódlan, he's relieved that his students are alive and well and that someone is wholly willing to follow his future path—as something else than a professor. A distant future where everyone will follow their personal journey. He feared for these moments at Garreg Mach to end. Yet here and now, he'd gladly walk his way into that new dawn with Yuri at his side.

Yuri raised his hands to gently touch Byleth's cheeks and said "In life or death, you have my utter faith". Byleth hugged Yuri's back to brought their body closer. "Now who's the one straight to the point." Byleth laughed again never averting his gaze from Yuri's eyes. "I'll trust you with anything too. I guess I..." As he said that, Byleth pulled away from their hug to take something out of his pocket—something only one person can own. "I want you to have this."

Byleth handed the ring Jeralt bequeathed him. Yuri was about to accept it when he suddenly stopped. "You still didn't accept mine. I told you my name, can you please answer me too ? I'm not used to be worried about a proposal." He sighed.

"Sorry. You're before me, being cute and giving me an engagment ring and here I am—still anxious about you refusing me. It's just that being the archbishop will probably be time consuming to say the least. I'll understand if you don't want to marry me, that our worlds are—despite our feelings—too differents for us to spend our life together. I told you my name but don't be pressured to accept my ring. Regardless of what our relationship will be, I'm glad you're the only one with my mother who know. That is enough for me."

Byleth let him finish before taking Yuri's hands with his. "I want to be yours forever." 

"That's a yes." Byleth confirmed amused. Yuri let out a breath of relief and let his flustered face coming closer to Byleth's. "Only you can make me embarassed. Sorry I was rambling." Yuri is not scared to let Byleth see his soul, to confide his past, his shame, his pride. Byleth hopes that one day he can share himself as much as Yuri had the strength to do. Yuri had fallen for him, as quiet and secretive as he is. It's enough for now.

"I want to kiss you." Byleth blatantly said.

Yuri laughed and before bending his head to move their lips closer, he said "How am I supposed to say no when you look at me like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> This chapter was just a warm-up for me, to understand how I picture Byleth's emotions and Yuri's character. There will be 3 more chapters, and the angst starts in the next one.
> 
> [Edit] The originally planned to be 4 chapters, will be a one shot. If I even want to write about them again, I might do a series of one shot which could replace what i had in mind writing this fic.


End file.
